


Making a Memory

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sex, Sex in Close Quarters, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: On their way to Nevarro, Cara visits The Mandalorian.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 223





	Making a Memory

“I can’t believe it-” Din woke up and years of training kicked in, his every muscle staying as it was just a few seconds ago when he slept lightly “You sleep with that thing on?”

Din took in the sight before him: Car standing in front of him at the entrance of his bed chamber, arms crossed and a look on her face of disappointment.

“When others are around, yes” That was The Way and Din lived in it. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. We’ll be there soon-” Cara moved forward, went on to her knees and crawled until she was on top of his groin then sat and waited until the door closed before continuing “I have problems sleeping before a drop”

“I don’t have sleeping pills on me” Din would not alter his state of consciousness under any circumstance other than painkillers when heavily injured.

Cara chuckled and bounced a little on top of him and then one of her eyebrows shot up when she felt it. Din hoped she could not tell he was blushing under the helmet.

“Pleasant dreams?” Cara teased and moved her hips circularly before moving up, hovering barely above him.

“What are you doing?” Din asked, barely able to think through his erection and feeling crowded. His sleeping quarters weren’t that big to begin with and two people here were too many in such a small space.

“Get that helmet checked.” She smiled coyly and went for his belt “I said I can’t sleep”

“We can’t-” Din’s hands went for hers and stopped her just as she was working his zipper down “We can’t afford to be tired when we get there”

Cara’s face went from one of focus to one of surprise at the statement and it was only until a few moments of silence had gone by that Din realized he just sounded like he was boasting of a particular kind of prowess.

“As much as I am curious to find out if you can actually tire _me_ out-” Cara tried to continue lowering his zipper but Din’s grip on her hands only grew stronger “I really just want something quick out of you.”

“What?” Din knew what she meant, but that didn’t mean he understood why.

Cara sighed in annoyance and told him in a deadpan “I want to ride you, Mando. Everyone’s asleep, I’m not careless and I’m pretty sure I won’t catch anything from the likes of you.”

“I-” Din froze and his words deserted him. He wasn’t blind: Cara was a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have her attentions, even for something small as this “I won’t take the helmet off.”

“I am curious to know what you look like beneath it but that’s not what I want-” Cara pressed a hand flat over his half-hard shaft through his pants and grinned halfway “Impressive blaster you’re packing. Let’s hope you’re not the trigger happy kind”

Din said a small, faint ‘Ha’ that was not conveyed by his helmet and after a moment of mulling over it withdrew his hands.

“I hope you’re not the loud type”

“Don’t worry-” Cara smiled as she lowered the zipper and kept a straight face when she saw Din wore no underwear “Even if I was, the kid’s knocked out cold and Kuiil doesn’t strike me as the type that would dare interrupt us. He strikes me as the smart type”

Cara’s hand dove into his pants and gently but firmly gripped him and started stroking him. Din’s exhale was conveyed by the helmet and Cara smiled.

“How long has it been since the last time you’ve had any?” Cara teased and squeezed his cock a little.

“A while” Din deadpanned as he went through his breathing drills and the breathing was at times audible thanks to the helmet.

“Me too-” Cara confessed as her hand kept working his shaft slowly, the musk of sex growing in the air of the small cabin by the second “So get ready for a ride.”

“Never took you for the kind that thought out loud” Din bit back as his way of focusing on anything other than the increasing rhythm of her strokes.

“Is that a sense of humor, Mandalorian?” Cara teased as her hand brought out his cock fully out of his pants and started to stroke him more energetically, her wrist shifting every time it went downwards to create a circular motion and making Din gasp the first few times it did so.

Din gasped and braced: He took this as another challenge and he would not be found wanting as much as he had a wanton need to just close his eyes and let go, everything else be dammed.

Cara really just wanted to see how far and with how much she could get away with but the more she stayed here, his cock in her hand and the musk of arousal filling her nostrils and blocking her every other sense, she felt herself grow more and more aroused.

He was rock hard now and in this state she reckoned he had to be on the top tier of cocks she’d had when it came to length and girth. She stroke him, hypnotized on the movements and little signs he surrendered that told Cara he was enjoying himself. Cara took great pride in finally getting a reaction out of him and with an ear to ear grin she started to gently tap the head of his cock with her thumb.

This made Din growl lowly and Cara could only feel more satisfied as he started thrusting upwards, following her hand as it kept tugging him onwards to that marvelous point of bliss.

“If you’re this willing already, Mando” Cara said as she leaned forward and then whispered next to the helmet audio receptors “Imagine how wet I am”

Cara sat back and made quick work of her own zipper: Her attire had several functionalities and one of them was easy access to her lower area. All it took was a small movement of her wrist that she made very slowly to further tease the Mandalorian and she took a moment as the cold air met her dripping wet folds.

“Yeah, Ok-” Cara said as she came back to herself “I really want this”

Without further ado and no ceremony she grabbed his girth and aligned her entrance, slowly lowering herself and enjoying the every little delightful sensation as he parted her, slowly but surely filling her.

She gasped when he bottomed out and the tip of his dick was knocking on her cervix’ entrance and Cara took deep breaths as she adjusted.

After a few moment in which they silently took in the delightful feeling of being joined, Cara placed her hands on his shoulders for support and stared slowly going up and down and bit on her lower lip as the sensation overwhelmed her.

Sure, she had been without any action for a while, but Cara didn’t realize she was this badly in need of a good rut until she moved and she wanted to moan at something as simple as sinking down on his dick.

“Fuck-” Cara let out under her breath after a few bounces “It’s so good.”

“Tell me about it” Din for his part was mind blown. He loved the sensation since ever he’d had sex for the first time but was reluctant to indulge in such things: The Way forbade it and he obeyed its requirements without question. Still, whenever the occasion presented itself (which it did every now and then), he let himself enjoy in this kind of thing and Cara was deliciously tight.

“Want to pop already?” Cara teased and moved her hip back and forth and Din thrusted his hips upwards, making Cara’s breath hitch and getting a low moan out of her, the sound exalted by the small echo of the closed space they were in.

“Want me to pop already?” He bit back and Cara would’ve slapped the light out of him right there and then but that would mean stopping and for the live of her she would not stop.

“No-” Cara said between breaths, working up a fast rhythm as she took in the sensations and felt them set fire to every nerve of her body “Don’t you dare”

Din grabbed either side of her hips and started to put some effort into it and before long they fell into a push and pull that had Cara’s eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure: She moved her hips, alternating between circular movements and back-and-forth ones whenever she came down, and when she moved up Din thrust upwards, hitting random spots inside her until he had memorized the ones that got a longer sigh, a louder moan or a more significant twitch of her face.

Cara couldn’t believe it when she started to feel herself sweating and then the Mandalorian found her that spot most struggled reaching and she fell forward with a moan that had to have been heard outside the enclosure.

Din started thrusting upwards more vigorously and grunts could be heard every once in a while as he put and extra bit of strength in order to be rewarded with an especially loud gasp or moan by Cara.

After a few minutes of this, Cara simply bit him as she came with a scream that was muffled by the layers of clothing Din wore. Din made sure to slow the pace but not fully stopping his thrusts, relishing on the spasms of Cara’s cunt as her orgasm ran her course through her.

When Cara recovered her sense, she found herself clinging to him, laying on top of him fully and Din’s ragged breath filling the room, interrupted every now and then by Cara’s moans and out of nowhere Cara simply found herself saying.

“Fill me up -” Din’s cock hit a spot and Cara gasped in ecstasy “You’ve already got a kid, might as well make a good memory”

“Want me to?” Din managed to say as he sped up his thrusts and Cara’s only tether to reality was the coolness of his helmet as she pressed her face to it in order to moan lowly.

“Yes-Please, fill me up” Cara sat up once again and started bouncing him, ridding him fast and hard, her breath short in bliss and quickly riling herself up for a second orgasm. “I want it”

Din enjoyed the sight more than the feeling and he became lost in the way Cara’s mouth was open in an ‘O’ shape, the way her hips and cunt worked his shaft in coordination and the every little sound she got out of her to the point he barely registered Cara reaching her peak a second time until she feel forward again and smashed her face against the T-shaped plate of his visor in a manner that would’ve made Din laugh if not for the fact that the tugging and squeezing of Cara’s vagina made him shudder in delight.

He found it ungentlemanly of him to come right now and kept a tab on his release, instead taking a break and just letting Cara’s sex-filled mind do the motions, for Cara’s body had turned on a sort auto mode and was ridding him hard but not truly moving, relying on small movements and keeping him fully inside her as she started rushing for a third orgasm.

“You’re good-” Cara spoke between moans “We need to get a proper room once this is over.”

“Th-Thanks” Din said, his body begging him to release his seed but his will refusing to do such a thing until Cara got were she wanted to go.

‘ _Guess this is why they call it riding_ ’ Din thought to himself as Cara kept awkwardly moving, her desires the only thing she paid attention to and before long, maybe ten bounces or so, she came for a third time with a grunt that made it sound more of a punch to her gut than the sweet release that she had clearly achieved if her face was of any indication.

The Shock trooper’s lower muscles clenched and deliciously gripped and tugged around Din’s shaft and Din’s helmet thudded as he let himself go, cumming inside Cara without as much as a grunt leaving his lips.

Cara moaned delighted as she felt his seed spread inside of her one pump at the time and sighed when she felt everything had reached his end and unceremoniously rolled off of The Mandalorian.

Din fought through his post-coital haze and pulled his zipper up while Cara laid on her top of one of arms, her gaze lost in the distorted reflection of Mando’s helmet.

After a few moments of silence in which Din thought Cara had fallen asleep, the Shock trooper spoke

“That was-” Cara’s breath was still coming to her in small portions “Yeah, you’re good Mando. I’ll give you that”

“Thanks-” Din didn’t knew what to say so he said what came to mind “You’re great too”

“Getting soft on me, Mando?” Cara teased, half-asleep already.

“Well, I can only do so much once I get there” Din spoke half-asleep as well.

Cara heard his reply but before she could come up with a good answer, she fell asleep. Din fell asleep waiting for her reply and was woken up by Kuiil, who at the sight of Cara’s undone zipper raised his hand to his eye-level and simply said.

“Rouse her. We are almost there. I will not speak of this-I have spoken”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this! Might write them getting that room.


End file.
